


Infinity Cheer: Rare Elite (The ICRE)

by Colorora



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I promise. It’s good, M/M, cheerleading au, guys it’s not as lame as it sounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorora/pseuds/Colorora
Summary: This is the story of the members on the Infinity Cheer: Rare Elite gym’s Senior level five team. The Turacos. They travelled all over Faerun to compete against the biggest and best gyms the world had to offer. And this year? They were gonna win.





	Infinity Cheer: Rare Elite (The ICRE)

**Author's Note:**

> I just want y’all to realize that this is a fic for everyone to read! You don’t have to be knowledgeable about cheer to read it. And I may create a small dictionary of terms for the uninformed. But ultimately one of the biggest reasons I wanted to write this was to educate people on this underappreciated sport! So read on!

Magnus walked into the gym all prepped for practice. He was always the last one there, so it didn’t surprise him when he found the rest of his team already in the midst of warmup. That didn’t bother Magnus though. He hated jumps warmup anyways. Man. _Fuck_ jumps. He took his sweet time getting his shoes on. And joined in for tumbling lines. Joining his usual line with the other weak tumblers. Of course, there weren’t definitive lines for the good and bad ones. But it was generally agreed that Taako lead the good line with Carey.And Merle lead the bad line with Barry. Magnus just wanted to get to stunts. But he also knew that was probably the wrong attitude to have. So he started on his back handsprings down the line.

Taako flipped through the air last. He always did two runs of his pass. Mostly because he enjoyed the applause coming from his team when he completed the triple twist. Soaring his body off the springs and up into the air. “PULL!! PULLPULLPULLPULL PULL!!!” He could hear his sister shouting. He didn’t have to be reminded. And finished his pass with devastating form and precision. Hitting clean at the end.

Lucretia skipped to her group for stunt warmups. Still enjoying the new feeling of an actual, real, springed floor. She bounced on over. And loaded into her first stunt. She always had trouble with her facials. And heard coach shouting at her to smile. But she was so focused. How in the hell had she even managed to get placed on this team in the first place? From level three to level five. It was so jarring. And from a base to a flyer no less! She hadn’t particularly realized she was on a team of shorties before until she entered the gym for the first time. Being confronted by her new team mates of all races, she immediately shied away from conversation. Even now, she still felt a little shut out. Despite Merle’s best attempts to drag her to team bonding activities (she only went to the mandatory ones.) she didn’t mind of course. But it was hard when you couldn’t feel more disconnected from your team. And that made her stunts fail more and more. Whiich... is exactly what happened. As she came tumbling down. And not the good type either.

“STAY TIGHT!!! STAY TIGHT LUCRETIA! STAY TI- HRK!” Barry and Lup quickly moved to catch their falling team mate. She always seemed to fall to the left. Which meant lots of black eyes for the both of them. Barry dived to follow Lup as she caught Lucretia nearly single-handley. In the end, all three of them were to the ground. Though no one was hurt. Barry sighed, and stood up. Rubbing his back. 

Lup sighed and helped Lucretia up. Before standing up herself, rubbing her backside. “Jeez. You need to learn to keep all your muscles tight. I know you’ve never been a flyer before. But that could make us lose an entire comp.” She looked over at Lucretia. Who seemed to be looking guilty. And then to her brother, her matching base. Back to Barry again. “Okay. Let’s put her in the air again.”

Merle grinned as he got shot in the air. He was already on his third stunt. He’d been with the same stunt group for years. He could almost take a backseat in his mind and let muscle memory completely take over. He knew he’d be retiring from cheer this year. Maybe he’d pursue coaching. Maybe he wouldn’t. Merle liked to live in the now. And right at this moment, the Now was getting tossed fifty different ways.

This was just a small portion of the members on the Infinity Cheer: Rare Elite gym’s Senior level five team. The Turacos. They travelled all over Faerun to compete against the biggest and best gyms the world had to offer. And this year? They were gonna win. 

Coach Davenport sighed. Looking upon this half-joke of a team. And then spoke up. “Alright everyone! Lucretia! Five laps around the gym! You’re better than what just happened! Magnus! I caught you untying your shoes five times, do your jumps sequence for everyone three times. Come on. Up. Do it. Don’t look at me like that.” This was gonna be a _long_ season.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus ends the prologue thingy! I’ve been wanting to write this for weeks. And there’s so much more to come!!! I get it. I’m a giant cheer nerd.


End file.
